mythicrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenai
About Kenai: Kenai is the older brother to sister Liza and best friend to Enternal. He has an average education though he managed to get into sixform through the help of Enternal. Though Kenai is a nice guy he is an alcoholic and a raving druggie. He's out all night and tends to bring women home with him. He doesn't have a job but makes money here and there to feed his addictions. He loves his sister but doesn't know how to care for her properly. When Kenai visits Enternal, Enternal tends to hide he's alcohol from him or restricts what he drinks. Liza can also take a break from caring for her older brother whilst Enternal is around allowing her to be more like the kid she should be than the adult she is. Childhood: Kenai grew up with an alcoholic mother and a father that was never around. He would walk to school and come back to find his mother passed out on the floor. When his father would turns up and he would be so happy to see him. Unfortunatly his father would stop answering his phone and made promises he never kept. He missed Birthdays and would say he would make up for it. Eventually Kenai had had enough and told him to dissapear and to not come back anymore. He's father left with out putting up a fight and never returned. During this time Kenais mother had already got pregnant again and had a baby girl called Liza. Kenai was eight at when he told his father to leave. When Kenai began to realise that Liza father was doing the exactly the same as his father, he told him to leave and not come back. Kenai new that she would be better off without him. He did not want Liza to be given the same fauls hope he was. He also told his mother to dissapear but it only lasted a few days and she was back on the sofa. From then on Kenai looked after his sister. He would take her to nursery before he went to school and would pick her up at the end of his school day. The nursery staff and lower school teachers were concerned for both Liza and Kenai's welfare, but Kenai refused to talk to anyone about it. He would just tell them to stay out of it. If anyone had found out that there mother wasn't looking after them, child services would of got involved and he would of been seperated from Liza. Kenai looked after his sister until she started being able to look after her self. Kenai had already started drinking and smoking by this point (to help him cope). Liza then took over her brothers role and has looked after him ever since. Appearance, Species and Personailty Kenai has Turquoise blue hair and black eyes. He is slightly taller than Enternal. He is usually seen wearing a long Turquoise coloured trench coat, with no sleaves with a black and white checked collar. Like most people from Mythic Revolution Kenai is not entirely human. He is able to shift into a form of a Raven. Kenai's mother is human so he gets his Mythic gene from his father, who also was a raven. Both Kenai and his mother were not informed of this by Kenais father. This ment that Kenai had to learn the hard way, about what he is and how to shift from one form to the other with his own free will. Luckily for Kenai, Enternal was able to give him some advice. Kenai is a ladies man, who enjoys a good party. He spends most of his time drunk, high or passed out. As he spends almost all of his time in this state his personailty is usually flirtasious, loud and delirious. Category:Characters